Make a Wish
Make a Wish '''is a roleplay by Lethargic Yuki Co. and XSugarCandyGalaxy. Story A young girl has a pink long, shoulder-length, cerulean hair that is shown wavy. She wears rimless glasses with white temples. Her hair was set up as a ponytail. There were people who were gathering around for the Tanabata Festival except for her. She wanted to go home, but she is not allowed to. Among the people gathered was a rather short boy with messy cyan hair. He had black glasses that covered up the dark circles under his eyes from studying. He wasn't very interested in his surroundings, as he was reading a book on the end of the Ottoman Empire. He seemed quite content with this, as he was usually being annoyed by one of his classmates, and thus usually only got fifteen books read a day instead of forty-eight. Amy became bored. She tried to find her book but her backpack was nowhere to be seen. She feels sad as she watch little kids play and having fun in the festival. She begins to get up from the bench and silently walks around. Yuki stood up. This was his first time at a festival. He shouldn't just read as always! Amy stares down at her custom school uniform. She wears a frilled white shirt with a matching pink jacket and brown accents. She also wears a skirt that has a brown and pink plaid pattern. She seems to be wearing a knee-length green socks with brown slippers that has pink accents. She bumps into the boy. "Oh, sorry," Yuki exclaims, after a small surprised yelp, "I wasn't paying attention..." Amy gave Yuki a death glare. "Of course you weren't." She stands up and stares at his face. "Dude, what the heck happened to you? You look like you haven't got enough sleep." "My studies and writing keep me up late sometimes... My books are in high demand across the world, so my publishers always push me to my breaking point..." he explained, looking down at his feet. "First of all, you need to be clean. You're in a Tanabata Festival! Why are you even here in the first place? I suggest you go to the restroom first and we can have fun later on." "Heh. Okay..." he said. He did as told, and went to clean up. He tried to make his hair look more presentable to no avail; it would stick back up every time he thought he had gotten a spike or curl to go down. He gave up, but started having a coughing fit as he tried to leave. By the time it was over, there was a red (or pink) line of blood from his mouth to his chin. He nonchalantly cleaned it up (except for a little bit that had already dried) and went back out. "Sorry," he said, "My hair refuses to make itself presentable." "This is why I am '''NOT straight," Amy sighed. "Please stop being so careless and do things that are right." "Sorry..." Yuki responded. "You are a novel writer, right? Why are you so popular when you do weird mistakes all the time...." "Correct," he answered, "I don't know. Maybe having nothing to do for most of my life has something to do with it." "You have nothing to do, huh?" Amy seems annoyed. "Then, why do you still exist here? Isn't that's what life is about: to take care of your own self and be responsible..." "Ask the freakin' doctors..." Yuki whispered. "Well, it isn't their fault that you have a mental problem...anyway, how did you end up here?" "At the festival or at Hope's Peak...?" Yuki asked, quietly. "I said....here...which freaking means the festival!" "S-Sorry... I'm supposed to meet someone. Wait... I haven't formally introduced myself, have I...?" "No, you haven't at all," Amy sighed and leaned against the wall as she glanced over her shoulder. "I'm Yuki Tomoe, Ultimate Intellectual. I write "Countdown", a series of mystery novels..." "Hmm, Amy doesn't like you so she won't even introduce herself. She thinks you're a creepy weirdo who acts more like a pervert," Amy stares into space as she spoke to Yuki. "You even look like it after all." "That's rude..." Yuki said. "How is Amy-chan rude when she is speaking the truth?" Amy tilts her head in confusion. "Amy-chan isn't rude at all..." "How do you know that I'm perverted if I haven't done anything perverted that you would know about?" Yuki asked, a little annoyed. "Because you look like one and you act so desperate to Amy-chan!" "Desperate?! I'm in a relationship! Why would I need to be desperate?!" Yuki snapped.